


That's why I love it

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [19]
Category: Eragon (2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: You give Eragon a gif before he leaves for another adventure.Part of my Valentine 2021 Event
Relationships: Eragon Shadeslayer & Reader, Eragon Shadeslayer / Reader, Eragon Shadeslayer x reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823





	That's why I love it

You frowned when Eragon put something into his satchel. You’d spent weeks making it. You’d even save up to buy him a blue stone, similar to Saphira’s colors.

It was stitched to the bag with a loop that went around it to keep it close.  
It had fallen apart as soon as he’d put something in it and your smile had fallen. So much hard work, vanished in a moment. “I am so sorry Eragon. I never made one before. I thought it was going to hold! It’s pretty awful.” You said rather forlorn.  
“No, it's great, I love it. It's funny and quirky, and so sweet. It's like you. That's why I love it. I love it. Thank you, I love it. I... I love you.” Eragon said quickly. You stared at him for a few moments. He was starting to blush and after a few moments he cleared his throat and glanced away.  
“I am glad that you like it. I can take it and fix it.” You offered and he smiled.  
“I will have something to look forward to when Saphira and I return!” Eragon said cheerfully. He handed back your gift and gave you a hug as several people came to say that his traveling party was ready to leave.  
“Will we meet when I return?” Eragon asked as he started to walk away but turned back.  
“Yes, of course.” You said with a fond smile. You waved him off before turning back to head home and try to fix your gift to Eragon.


End file.
